1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to targets, used either for practice or for a game, into which balls are rolled. More particularly, the present invention relates to novelty targets into which golf balls are directed while either practicing the game of golf or playing a simulated game of golf.
2. Prior Art Statement
There are many practice devices that relate to the game of golf. Many such practice devices are used to develop putting skills. Devices that are designed to practice putting typically come with a ball target that simulates the hole on a putting green. A person practicing putting then typically tries to putt a golf ball into the ball target from a variety of points.
The prior art is replete with ball targets that are used by golfers to practice putting. Some ball targets are expensive complex mechanisms that contain ball return devices that propel the golf ball back toward the putter after the ball is received in the ball target. However, most ball targets for practicing putting are simple inexpensive targets, such as static rings or cups that are placed on the floor.
In addition to practice devices that are used by real golfers, there also exist many types of ball targets that are used by children who are playing a simulated game of golf with toy golf clubs and toy golf balls. Typically, a toy golf ball is larger than a regulation golf ball. Consequently, the ball target also tends to be larger. Ball targets for toy golf clubs also tend to be large, brightly colored and easy to handle so that they can be readily handled by children. Furthermore, to increase the play value of a toy golf game, the ball target for a toy game of golf is seldom a simple ring. Rather, to better hold a child""s imagination, toy golf targets are commonly shaped like an alligator""s mouth or some other novelty construction that would be interesting to a child.
As a consequence, in the prior art, there are not many ball targets that provide a realistic target to a real golfer, yet are interesting enough to have play value for a child playing a simulated game of golf. A need therefore exists for a ball target that can be used by seasoned golfers, young learning golfers and children just playing a simulated game of golf, that is realistic to the seasoned golfer and interesting to the novice or pretend golfer. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a ball target assembly into which a rolling ball is directed and the associated method of playing a game using the ball target assembly. The ball target assembly has a base section wherein at least one ramp extends from the base section. A cup is disposed in the top surface of the base section. The ramp provides a surface upon which a rolling ball approaching the base section can roll to reach the cup. A flag indicator is provided that is selectively positionable between a down position and a raised position. The position of the flag indicator is controlled by an activation mechanism. The activation mechanism moves the flag indicator from its down position to its raised position when a ball is received in the cup. As such, when a ball rolls into the cup, the flag indicator automatically is raised.
The activation mechanism can either use kinetic energy from the rolling ball to raise the flag indicator or can use the presence of the ball in the cup to trigger a secondary mechanism that raises the flag indicator.